


Coming!

by holmesbrcthers



Series: Prompted Ficlets [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2014-01-30
Packaged: 2018-01-10 14:39:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1160877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holmesbrcthers/pseuds/holmesbrcthers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Sherlock!” John yelled up from the stairs, his voice echoing in the flat. Sherlock rolled his eyes. Trust John to bother him in his thoughts as soon as he was on the verge of understanding one of the most bizarre murders he’d ever come across.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming!

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt was: Johnlock and winter.

It was the middle of January, and Sherlock was leaning over his microscope, utterly fascinated with the blood sample he was examining. Of course Anderson had gotten it wrong: the blood wasn’t from a cat, although it was distinctly feline. If one analyzed the mitochondrial DNA as well as the nuclear DNA, the blood obviously came from a jaguar, although what a jaguar was doing on a crime scene in London, in the middle of winter, for that matter, was still beyond Sherlock’s comprehension. 

  
“Sherlock!” John yelled up from the stairs, his voice echoing in the flat. Sherlock rolled his eyes. Trust John to bother him in his thoughts as soon as he was on the verge of understanding one of the most bizarre murders he’d ever come across.  
  
"Sherlock! Grab your coat and get down here!" John called again, and Sherlock rolled his eyes, getting up and grabbing his coat. John had already dragged him away from his mind-palace, so what was the point of staying in the flat? The army doctor would just poke and prod and kiss and annoy Sherlock until he wouldn’t have a choice anyways: John knew how to be persuasive at times.  
  
 _Coming. No need to scream like that, Mrs. Hudson might hear you. SH_  
  
 _You didn’t seem to complain about that last night. JW_  
  
Sherlock couldn’t help but laugh as he read John’s text and slipped his mobile into his coat pocket, wrapping his scarf around his neck quickly as he bounded down the stairs. “Well then, what’s all the rush, Jo…”  
  
 _Thump._  
  
The snowball came out of nowhere and took Sherlock by surprise, falling back a few steps as it hit him square in the shoulder and he turned quickly, a predatory look in his eyes and a smile dancing on his lips. “Oh, John, two can play at that game,” he laughed out before lunging after the other.  
  
John just laughed and started running away from Sherlock, jacket flapping in the cold wind. “Catch me if you can!” he called over his shoulder, eyes twinkling in the early morning light. A genuine smile erupted on Sherlock’s face as he chased John down the length of Baker Street. It didn’t take long for the detective to finally catch up to John, and he quickly turned the army doctor and threw him into the snow bank, falling over heavily on him.  
  
"Gotcha," he teased, winking down at John. John’s eyes were wide from the shock of the fall, but soon a smile was on his face as well, mirroring Sherlock. “Well then, what’s your prize?" John teased, shifting under Sherlock.  
  
Sherlock’s smile softened and he pressed a gentle kiss to John’s lips, pulling back after a short moment, eyes warm and kind. “I have you. I don’t want anything else.”


End file.
